


Hey there Little Red

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drives his daughter home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [Volvo S60 R-Design "Little Red" commercial](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzJHzmkgEvI%20), which I think is super cute.
> 
> Sorry if I got anything wrong re: driving a car, I've never driven one.
> 
> Posted on tumblr and un-beta'd

Stiles drove his red Volvo car, which was a weird joke gift from Peter. Even after ten years, Stiles still didn't understand Peter Hale and he doubted he ever would.

"Just 'cause I used to wear that stupid red hoodie," he muttered to himself.

"Daddy," said five year old Laura from the back seat. "I'm wearing a red hoodie."

"Yes, but you look adorable Little Red."

Laura beamed at him and went back to humming along with the radio. Stiles shook his head and made sure to take the next turn carefully. Derek had fixed up not only his old house, but a lot of the land around it. Still animals could dart out at any time and Stiles didn't want to injure his daughter in anyway.

"Daddy! Turn it up! It's my song!" Laura shrieked.

Stiles laughed and did as she asked, bobbing his head along to "Lil' Red Riding Hood" by Laura Gibson. He was glad that his daughter knew the classics, even if they were sung by more contemporary artists.

"Hey there Lil' Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good," his baby girl sang off key.

"You got your Poppa's voice," Stiles crinkled his nose at her in the rear view mirror. In return, he got an Alpha worthy glare.

He laughed as turned the car slowly on a curve in the road and then brought the car to a crawl. In front of the Volvo, was a wolf. An actual wolf and not a shifted werewolf, Stiles hoped.

"Daddy?" Laura asked worriedly.

"I won't hurt it, don't worry Little Red."

The wolf's lips raised in what must have been a growl, but Stiles couldn't hear it. He stepped on the gas, revving the engine loudly. The wolf's ears went flat as it whimpered and ran off.

"Daddy?"

"It's okay. We'll get Poppa and Uncle Peter to look for it when we get home."

"Okay."

As they drove deeper into the woods and started nearing the house, Stiles asked Laura, "What sound do wolves make?"

Laura howled in a high pitch, grinning as Derek howled back.


End file.
